All Is Fair In Love And War
by AlfredTheDaddySlayer
Summary: The time was World War Two and hatred and violence seemed to bloom from every corner. People gripped in nationalism to an extreme. In the midst of the horrors a secret bloomed, one that might cost two countries their hearts and their lives. Romerica WW2 fanfic [Not to be associated with Nightmare Consequence] [Different P.O.Vs] [Triggers:War, Holocaust, torture, gore, Nazi imagery]
1. Prologue

_1938_

Lovino couldn't fucking believe this was happening. His little brother had signed a god damn alliance with the potato bastard. The fucking Axis powers…Yeah right. He was totally using his brother. This was just like that time with Holy Roman Empire. He sighed and approached the meeting hall for the Axis, already hearing the older potato asshole yelling and laughing.

"Stupid Germans. I guess I'll have to tolerate them for now but if they even lay a finger on Veneziano I'm breaking their entire body!"

He opened the door as he saw his little brother happily eating away at some pasta. Well…It wasn't all bad. He took his seat and idly listened to the conversation, thinking back to how he got here in the first place. Back in the 20s when he was working at America's house and doing his chores. He hadn't had a big house but it was bigger than he had ever seen before. Cleaning out the cobwebs and that stupid storage closet had been a breeze. He was brought back from his thoughts as he was called on.

"Hm? Sorry I wasn't listening to you drone on."

He was met with a glare as he rolled his eyes, wondering what that giant child was up to right now…

"F-Fuck…It's so cold…"

Alfred pulled the blanket tighter around his tattered suit, shivering against the cold wind. Ever since the stock market crash he had been barely scraping by. He had to sell his big house for a tiny apartment in order to make ends meet. He was doing odd jobs in order to keep himself fed. Sure, he was doing better than most in his country but he still wasn't living the way he had ten years ago when he had Lovino to help take care of chores. He sighed and looked out the window, wondering if everything was okay overseas without him being there to help and keep the economy boosted.

 _"Circumstances cause us to act the way we do. We should always bear this in mind before judging the actions of others." -Thor Heyerdahl_


	2. Ch 1: 1939 Alfred and Lovino

_1939_

Lovino couldn't believe it. The German actually took over Poland. He was actually serious about this. It didn't help that creepy Russian was around too. Sorry…'Soviet Union'. Whatever. His little brother still seemed completely oblivious to it all. It had only been a few seasons and things were looking…Bad. He had expected his little brother to surrender and switch sides by now but he was actually liking this bastard. He prayed this wouldn't become a common thing.

"Southern Italy. Pay attention. These plans have to do with you too."

"Why should I care? You haven't included me before. Hell, this is my first meeting since fratello decided to join up with you."

"That is enough backtalk."

Geez…He was sounding a lot angrier these days. He also had an unnerving glint in his eye he hadn't noticed before. He'd definitely need to talk to his brother after this for both their sakes.

"Now…We have finally gained the alliance of Japan and we have taken over half of Poland. If we are to reunify Germany as a whole again we need to more towards other nations and take over."

He heard this talk before but whe- SHIT. This sounded like Holy Roman Empire. Third Reich…Oh fuck they were in for a lot of trouble then. He knew what happened last time. He didn't want this again. He decided to let his eyes scan the room. Did Prussia look paler than usual? He was definitely nursing a flask as if some huge bombshell was dropped on him. Both their eyes flicked to the map. Oh…Austria. Well that explained it. He didn't want to hurt him. All's fair in war…At least with this blonde potato it did. He decided to keep his eyes on his papers as he thought back to a happier time for the moment.

 _"Yo! 'Mano!"_

 _"I told you not to call me that!"_

 _"Sorry. Sorry. I just wanted you to come dancing tonight."_

 _"Dancing? Why the fuck would I do that?"_

 _"It's fun that's why! Just one night pleeeaaaaseeee?"_

 _"…Fine but you're buying me food!"_

Everything was easier back then…But everything was also glitz and glamour. He figured he was stuck listening to the meeting instead of dancing from now on…Alfred did know how to swing dance though. Wait…WHY THE HELL WAS HE THINKING ABOUT HIM!? He tried to shake the thought from his head as Germany yelled again.

"Sorry. Had something on my mind…Go on."

What he wouldn't give to know how Alfred was right now. Was he planning for War too or was he still dancing his little heart out under the stars. He knew that the other had declared neutrality a while ago but not even he knew the depths of the other's mind anymore. It had been over a decade since they last met. Maybe he even managed to grow up some. His brother definitely had. Canada was already at war with them. Who knew the little guy had it in him. Speaking of little guys…Russia looked like hell because of Finland. He wasn't to laugh about it but he knew he would probably get hit again…He definitely knew Alfred was having a better time than he was right now.

"One…Two…Three!"

Alfred pulled on the rope, helping lift a child out of a well. Sure, he was just a nameless face in the crowd but he was getting better. He was growing. He even had some money again. Sure, it was from selling weapons to England but that was all details. As soon as the child was safe out of harm's way he disappeared into the crowd and went back to his apartment. He'd gained an appreciation for the little things these days after what happened to him after the Roaring 20s. He saw there was a letter on his desk, opening it and reading. Just some news from his brother about the war and what was happening. He tossed it aside and went about his paperwork. It wasn't his war to fight in. He had to keep rebuilding the country he helped break apart. He put a record on and hummed to the music as he worked, glasses occasionally sliding down his nose. He remembered how he taught Lovi how to swing dance back in the 20s and he smiled softly.

 _"Come on 'Mano it's really easy! Just follow my lead."_

 _"I am going to punch you in the throat Alfred…"_

 _Alfred laughed as he turned the music on, taking the other's hand and leading him in the dance in the ballroom. Easy steps that were so beautiful in the low lights and filtered starlight from the glass roof._

 _"See? It's easy!"_

 _"Fine…But now I get to lead got it?"_

 _"Whatever you say Lovi."_

 _He could have sworn there was a ghost of a smile on the Italian's features.  
_

He was brought out of his thoughts by the phone as he picked it up, cradling the receiver between his head and shoulder as he worked.

"Alfred Jones speaking."

"You're still using that stupid name?"

"Oh England! Sorry. I use it when I don't know whose calling."

"It's fine. Do you have that shipment signed out yet?"

"Yeah. Should be on the way to you shortly. Why?"

"Well I just wanted to know. Also your brother wants to talk to you."

"Oh? Cool!"

There was a rustling on the other end of the line as Canada got the phone.

"Hey Al."

"Canadia! What's up!"

"Oh nothing…How's your place doing…"

"Fine but I know that tone. You're holding back something. Tell me."

"I think the Axis are planning something big…We really need you."

"No. I'm neutral."

"Alright…I thought I'd ask. I have go now there's a meeting. See you around."

"See you bro!"

He hung the phone and sighed, taking his glasses off. He wanted to help, sure. He'd do anything to be the hero and end the war before it began. He couldn't though. He'd signed that neutrality. He just had to focus on himself. He put his glasses back on and saw an old envelope on his desk. It was the last letter Lovino sent him. He had read it over a lot by now and he could admit he had a crush on the other. He quickly grabbed a pen and some paper. It was time he finally wrote him.

 _"Thou shalt not be a victim, thou shalt not be a perpetrator, but, above all, thou shalt not be a bystander." ― Yehuda Bauer_


	3. Ch 2: Letters

_1940_

"Dear Lovino,

It's been a long while huh. A decade or more. I hope you're okay over there. Are you eating okay? Oh I'm starting to sound like you huh. A worried mother almost. I found that old letter you sent me a while ago and finally decided to respond like a proper hero! I just wanted to know…Do you still go dancing? I haven't heard from France in a bit…You know if he's okay? I should probably stop rambling on now.

Your Friend,

Alfred F. Jones"

How long had it been. A year? Not even. There were so many things he didn't dare speak of The Night of Broken Glass. Or watching people shot in the streets and forced to move to ghettos. He didn't dare look Prussia in the eye. Czechoslovakia had been taken. Austria had been taken. Poland, Denmark, Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg. Part of Norway. So many people had been taken and France had surrendered. Things were going downhill fast and he didn't know what to do. His brother had become distant too, believing all those lies. It made him sick. But that letter…That letter was so wonderful. It had every ounce of courage and brightness he remembered from Alfred. He had a moment alone as he wrote, praying nobody caught him.

"My Dearest Alfred,

I write to you with few words. I am scared. I haven't been able to even smile in so long. You letter brought me some light in the darkness. I do not know where France is but…I am worried for his safety. News of the war must have gotten to you by now correct? Anything…Anything must have gotten to you. I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to see people die anymore. I don't want any of this. I never wanted any of this. Please…If you can…Send for me. I want to come back to America.

Yours Truly,

Lovino G. Vargas"

He was desperate, so desperate to leave as he sealed the letter and sent it off, praying nobody saw. When he went back inside he bumped right into Germany who looked ready to crush him. Stupid Nazie…Stupid German. Stupid fucking everything! He was seized up by the collar of his uniform as he kicked his legs.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what you sent out. Were you sending battle plans?"

"Wha- NO! I was sending a letter to America!"

"So you WERE giving secrets!"

"NO I WAS CONFESSING MY UNDYING AFFECTION."

Sarcasm was dripping from his words at the end as he was thrown against a wall. He hit it hard, the air being taken from his lungs. Shit…He was strong. He tried to get up but instead got a boot to the ribs, sending him down again.

"I am tired of your insolence. Every time I see you, you are more rebellious. I am going to make sure you don't mess up any more of my leader's plans. I think the Warsaw Ghetto would be perfect for you."

A GHETTO?! No…Nononono! He tried to get up but he got a boot to the head, blacking out. He prayed to god that the letter reached Alfred in time.

"Man this paperwork keeps piling up on me…"

Alfred pushed away from his desk, seeing the mailman arriving and raced down. Still no letter from Lovino. Where was it…Did he no longer feel the same? Were they not friends? He walked inside and read through his mail, disregarding the paperwork. He should have written by now. He should have at least sent anything to him! He was getting worried sick. What if he was in trouble! He paced the floor, mumbling to himself until he decided to put the radio on…Just something to ease his mind. He listened to the president's 'Fireside Chat' as he thought about Lovino, praying to the high heavens he was okay. He had to be okay. He felt his heart would break otherwise.

"…Ugh..."

Lovino's eyes opened as he finally felt consciousness coming back to him. Where was he…He realized quickly by the wall and people trying to steal his clothes he was in the ghetto. He sat up fast and shooed the people away as he tried to get his thoughts together. The letter will have reached Alfred in no time. He would be saved. Alfred would never leave his damsel in di- No. No no no. He did not have feelings for Alfred…Did he? Now was not the time to figure out his infatuations! He needed to get out of here. He got up and checked his uniform…He wasn't wearing his uniform. He was in civilian clothes with a pink triangle sewn to his shirt. If he remembered correctly...Oh fuck he was labeled a Homosexual. He definitely needed to get out of here! He ripped the triangle off and ran down the wall, looking for an opening! Anything to get him out of this hell hole. There was a gate but it was heavily guarded and he knew looking how he did and being in here they would think he was just a human man. He was doomed.

"Psst…Over here."

"Cosa?"

"Just come here."

Lovino turned and followed the voice, seeing a child. What the hell?! The kid looked really skinny too. He had scruffy brown hair and green eyes with pale white skin. He looked like a white Spagna…The hell?

"My name's Edward. Edward Chavel. Momma said if I found someone to bring them home so she could have a man."

"One problem there kid. I'm gay."

"…Oh. Then you can be my big brother."

He shrugged as the kid dragged him along to a small house with a woman inside. She definitely looked like a female version of Toni. Tan enough to be it at least. He bowed a little and the woman laughed.

"You're definitely new here. I'm Anne. I'm guessing my son brought you here?"

"Uh yes…He says I'm his big brother now?"

There was a sadness in the women's eyes as she nodded and went back to cooking with what little food they had. He walked over and gently took the spoon from her.

"Here…Let me take care of this. You look like you need to rest."

She nodded wearily and weakly stumbled to the bedroom. He knew damn well she was dying. He was going to have to become this kid's father and big brother after tonight. He finished it the food and set it out as he ate, Edward joining in. He got the boy to bed and tucked him in, kissing his forehead.

"Nighty night."

"Good night."

He knew he was in for hell but at least this little boy had some hope. He walked to the mother's bedroom and checked her pulse. She was dead…He knew it would happen…At least she died peacefully in her sleep. He carried her body out of the house and placed it in the pile of bodies he knew would be around. Edward would never know. Edward could never know. He went to sleep that night, wishing for a better day…A day where he would see his Alfred again…


	4. Ch: 3 War's Blooming Cry

_1941_

Still no letter from Lovino. A lot had happened to him in the past year. He was lending arms to China and England, Russia got attacked by Germany. Honestly, everything was going to hell over there and his government had the balls to suggest a neutrality pact with Germany. Like hell he would. Instead he was helping his president build up their military and air force. He knew damn well the soldiers were itching to go into battle so sneaking some off to England was no problem. Okay…He was being a little idiotic and he knew that but he was worried sick about England. He hadn't called in a long time and things were getting dire over there. His brother called him in tears last time they spoke! He knew he was basically in the war without actually fighting but he needed to get over there. People were counting on him. He adjusted his glasses and calmed himself. He had to speak to some troops today. He walked out in his uniform and heard the whispers.

"Why is that teenager a decorated soldier. He only looks maybe 18. Is it his father's?"

"Bet it is and he's trying to show off."

"Hush you two. That's our personification."

"…What?"

"I would listen to your commander boys. Also he Tom, how's your kids? James stop dissecting dead animals?"

"Actually he's a surgeon. So people instead of animals."

"Good on him!"

He flashed his award winning smile and went to the podium, clearing his throat. He had a lot to talk about.

"Soldiers, I know you are itching to go overseas and win. I know you are ready to fight and save the world. But I, sadly, cannot tell you we are headed over. Though ships have been sunk the president called me here for a different reason. To talk to you about the rising tensions across the seas. Yes, I'm talking about the Second World War. I know some of you have family or friends or even lovers there from the last war and all I can tell you is to pray. Pray they are okay. That is all we ca-"

His speech was cut short as he winced. Shit...What was happening…He was dizzy. The last thing he remembered was the shocked faces of shoulders before he blacked out. When he woke up again he was in the infirmary on the base and soldiers were rushing by the door. He already knew what had happened. The Pearl Harbor rumors had become real and it knocked him on his ass. He got up slowly, his vision a bit blurry. Ah…He wasn't wearing his glasses. One quick feel around gained him them and he put them on, getting out of the bed and going into the hall. He heard passing talk of going to war. He had a lot of work to do then. He slipped into the crowds and boarded the planes, headed off to England to fight. He wondered if Lovino had gotten word of the war…Wherever he was.

"Come on Edward…We're taking a little trip…"

Lovino was walking with Edward who were almost like father and son now. He learned a lot in the past year. Edward and his mother were Polish Romani people who had been taken from their home and sent here along with their family. Most of them never made it the whole journey. He at one point had a little sister but she went missing. Lovino figured she was dead since she had been just a baby. Probably smothered to keep themselves hidden. They were being led to a train…Lovino didn't know the destination. He had taught Edward some Italian to pass the time and he seemed to be thriving as best as a child in this situation could be. They boarded the train without a fight, which actually please the sick bastards that were the guards. He held Edward close and prayed. All he ever seemed to do now was pray. He prayed for rescue, for Germany to lose. Hell he prayed for his brother who had been brainwashed. He prayed for Edward to escape this hell. He prayed. All he ever seemed to do was pray…Eventually the train was packed and it took off down the rails. Days stretched to weeks in that hell and people died around them. It was too dark to tell sometimes but it was usually the cold and hunger that seemed to get them. By the time they finally got to their destination their car was down by half. The bodies were dragged away. When Lovino stepped out he nearly cried. That bastard was here. He knew he was being sent away here! Lovino just glared, defiant as always.

"This man is not on the list sir but the child is. What should we do."

"Send them to the…Personal sector."

Lovino growled at Germany as he and Edward were taken away. What the personal sector was…God…France. Poland. Hungary. Austria. So many countries. Not just countries either. Mortals in tattered uniforms. Prisoners of war. That German really had become twisted. His fellow nations saw him and looked away, not daring to speak. Not yet. He was tossed into a barbed wire 'cell' with Edward and the guards left. Poland was the first to speak.

"How long has it been."

"Two Years since we last met Poland."

"You have one of my people?"

"In a sense."

"Papa I'm hungry…"

He smiled sadly and petted the kid's hair.

"I know…I know…"

At least the cells had roofs…In a sense. They were rusted metal sheets so the rain could probably get in along with snow. He pulled out Alfred's letter, still safely tucked away and read it over as he heard a British man swearing. As he came into view the nations seemed to be relieved it wasn't England. The man was tossed into the cell next to Lovino and the man immediately started talking to the Italian.

"Where the hell are we…"

"Private sector…Prisoners of war."

"Ah…Guess I better introduce myself. Jack Snipe. British Pilot. Got caught right outside Germany."

"Uh…Lovino Vargas. This is my son uh…Edward Vargas."

The boy waved nervously.

"A man and his son here? What did you two do to deserve this…Especially since you both look Italian. You definitely sound Italian."

"I am Italian. And…It was all misunderstandings. Assumed espionage."

"…Heavy stuff. Don't worry. Someone will come for us. I sent out a distress right before I crashed."

Maybe there was some hope then…Maybe Alfred would rescue them…He actually wondered what that blonde idiot was doing or if he ever got that stupid letter.

"Alright the hero's he- Holy shit…"

Alfred had walked into the Allied Building and his blood froze. Everyone looked like hell, France wasn't there and England was 95% bandages. He should have come sooner. He knew it. He adjusted his glasses and walked to the table, actually silent. Nobody seemed to speak as the silence seemed to crush any sound. Alfred eventually found his voice.

"Alright…No jokes. No laughter. Tell me what you need me to do."

 _"Sooner or later in life everyone discovers that perfect happiness is unrealizable, but there are few who stop to consider the antithesis; that perfect unhappiness is equally unattainable." ― Primo Levi_


	5. Ch 4: Bleeding Hearts

**_Warning: This chapter will involve torture, molestation and hints to rape along with gore. Please be advised before reading this chapter._**

 _1942_

A lot had happened for Alfred in the past year. More than he cared to admit. This wasn't a war…It was a spitting match that was taking innocent lives. Some more innocent than others. He had finally gotten the letter and he was more worried than ever. It was labeled to be delivered years ago…He would have snuck over if he had gotten this! He would have saved Lovino! God…Thinking about what Germany might have done to him turned his stomach. He read the letter over again, praying for some sort of clue to where he had gone as it was the only letter he apparently ever sent.

 _"My Dearest Alfred,_

 _I write to you with few words. I am scared. I haven't been able to even smile in so long. You letter brought me some light in the darkness. I do not know where France is but…I am worried for his safety. News of the war must have gotten to you by now correct? Anything…Anything must have gotten to you. I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to see people die anymore. I don't want any of this. I never wanted any of this. Please…If you can…Send for me. I want to come back to America._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Lovino G. Vargas"_

He could feel the tears coming to his eyes as he tucked the letter back into the envelope then into a secret pocket in his uniform jacket. He was going to carry this letter to his grave. Or to Lovino's. He wanted some memory of him in case he never saw him again. Anything to give him a sense of hope.

"America. Come on. We need to discuss the plans."

"Sorry England…Coming."

He walked in and sat down, adjusting his glasses as he got a folder for the plans and read it over. None of this was soundproof. Honestly he thought it sounded like something held together with duct tape and a prayer. He tried to come up with a sensible solution during the meeting so they had a fighting chance to win. Anything to see his 'Mano again…His Mano…Man he really did sound like a lovestruck idiot…Even if he honestly was. So much had happened in a year. Every victory seemed to come with losses along with it. It was a constant struggle to get any sort of cheer from the others and he'd picked up his old smoking habit again. He had finally quit in the 30's too…Oh well. Stress made people do stupid things.

"Okay what I'm seeing here is a load of horse shit. No offense. I think our troops are better use over here."

"Bro…That's kinda risky…"

"And? Better than being sitting ducks don't you agree?"

"I have to agree with America on this."

"Da…Me too…"

There seemed to be a general agreement on the new plans and the meeting ended as Alfred went to his temporary room at the base, pulling the letter out and reading it over again and again. He quickly hid it when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Al…"

"Oh hey Canadia. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just worried about you."

"About me? Why."

"Because only you and I know the truth about your feelings for Romano. I know you want to find him."

"…Is it that obvious?"

"No, I just know you way too well."

"Heh right…Yeah…I want to find him…Guess you could say the same thing though with your little crush."

"I don't have a crush on Prussia anymore!"

"Dude, wasn't talking about a boy."

"Oh yeah…Ukraine…Yeah I'm worried about her. But I'm not throwing myself into stress smoking and drinking and recklessness to find her!"

"You have your ways Matthew. I have mine…Anything else you wanted?"

"No…Just don't go and get yourself killed over someone who might be dead already."

Those words stung as his brother left the room. He couldn't be dead…Right? He hoped it wasn't true. He had to keep fighting…Yet his mind kept drifting to Romano…Was he okay?

"What do you mean 'transferred'!"

Romano and Edwards along with Jack were being dragged away to a train, destination unknown. Apparently the hell they had been in was merely a holding cell. A waiting ground for their fates. The nations were sent off in different directions to god knows where. They all looked defeated but Lovino had held out. The three huddled together for warmth as they watched the sickly people start dying around them. The trip wasn't long but damn it was cold. Eventually the train stopped but it was only to get rid of the bodies before taking off again. They would have escaped, hid with the bodies but they knew they wouldn't have passed for the dead. Eventually they reached their destination…Auschwitz. They came out of the train and immediately were taken to be cleaned and shaved. Gone was Lovino's beautiful locks. Gone was his smile. He really did feel like cattle now. They were put in striped clothes and tattooed, just nameless faces in the crowd. Edward was a teenager by now so thankfully they could stay together. He'd learned a good deal of Italian and was using it well. The labor was hard but they were determined to survive. Jack spoke of his family and how he was going to hug his kids so tight when they got out of there…Lovino could tell easily it wouldn't happen. He heard the guard's whispers. When Jack was dragged out with other prisoners in the night his guess had been correct. Thank god he had given Lovino that picture of his family with an address just in case. He hid it in the envelope with Alfred's letter, the only actual hope he seemed to have. Alfred would find them. He had to find them. He couldn't go through any more of this. Karma was always a bitch though. He had been sleeping one night when he was called out, half dragged into a building and his hands bound to a pipe behind his head.

"Well boys. Looks like Ludwig was right. The personification of Southern Italy all for the taking. Wonder if the little homo likes being played with."

"N-No! Stay away!"

He struggled against his binds as they got closer and ripped his clothes off, rough hands on his body. His screams went unheard upon the deaf ears of those who violated him until he was a shaking mess. Then they had their real fun. Hot irons against his skin, branding his right side in marks. Knives barely piercing his tanned skin as they dragged across his flesh. Beatings that felt like they lasted hours. It was then he finally broke, sobbing and screaming for mercy. He called for help. He called for Alfred. He called for the one he loved. He admitted it. He loved Alfred more than anything in the world. He wanted to be his damsel. He wanted to be saved. When it was all over they released him from his binds and put newer clothes on him before taking him back to his bed and tossing him in. He immediately pulled Edward close, the only sense of security and love he had left. His brother was probably brainwashed. The Allies were probably a long way away from winning the war. He would have to become what he feared most just to survive. He would have to become emotionally dead like the other nations had been. But for Edward, he would tell tales of a hero who taught his papa to dance. He would tell him of the blonde haired American who thought fast food was a healthy alternative to a home cooked meal. The man who thought jumping off a roof wouldn't hurt him because he was shit faced drunk. He would tell those stories until they both died.

 _"Surely there is no more wretched sight than the human body unloved and uncared for." ― Corrie ten Boom, The Hiding Place_


	6. Ch 5: Personified Fears,Personified Love

**_Warning: There will be gore, torture, molestation and rape. Last chapter was not the end of it. There will also be mentions of the gas chambers and gassing. Honestly this warning will extend the next few chapters._**

 _1943_

Another year had already passed Alfred by. Another year without Lovino by his side. Sure, they were making some progress but it wasn't enough. They needed an all-out assault. Something to finally kick the Axis onto their heels and send them through the wringer. He wrote in his notepad about ideas for an assault in France but every single one seemed to have flaws or wouldn't work. He groaned and shoved it off the table as he pulled the letter out. It was starting to fall apart from reading it so much but what could he do. It was all he had other than his memories which were only brief flashes of dancing and awkward gazes. Moments under the candlelight and stars and soft words over bottles of liquor. Smoke hazed moments as they smiled over dinner. He couldn't help but smile at the memories he held so dear. Memories that seemed to be driving him to keep fighting and find his Lovino again. He wondered in that moment…Could personifications like Lovino die? Italy was a unified nation after all so Lovino's existence was a fickle one. Was it possible for a nation of his status to actually die…He didn't know the answer to that question and honestly he was afraid to ask. So many ways he could stumble upon a corpse instead of his crush. Would they even collect the body? Would he have a funeral? He needed to get out of his thoughts. Maybe a stroll would help. He got up and walked to the outside of the base in London, seeing it was raining. He grabbed an umbrella and headed out, lighting up a cigarette as he went. It seemed to rain a lot at Arthur's place…There was no doubt about that. The smoke from his cigarette rose and seemed to curl out from under the umbrella as he walked, seeing how much of London had been rebuilt in what seemed a short amount of time. Arthur's people sure were resilient…That was for sure. Eventually he came to a small little café place and went inside, ordering a coffee and putting out his cigarette in a cup of water when asked. He thought about a lot of things as he mulled over his coffee. He thought about his people and how they were reacting. He thought about the people of other countries. He thought about Lovino with a bad feeling in his stomach. Maybe it was just the coffee though…He eventually paid and left, walking back out into the rain. He immediately ran into a little kid in rags.

"S-Sorry mister. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's okay…"

"Elijah!"

"Well then Elijah…Where's your parents? I'd like to take them out to lunch."

"U-Uhm…They aren't around no more."

This kid was definitely an orphan, homeless and probably hungry. England wouldn't mind...right? Alfred had always wanted to be a father…Maybe this kid was a sort of 'start'. He had blonde fluffy hair and the cutest little dark blue eyes. He gave his most warm smile and led him back to the base, if only to dry him off. He did a lot more than that. He clothed and bathed and even fed the kid, letting him sleep on the couch in the base as England pulled him aside.

"Alfred what are you thinking!"

"What do you mean?"

"A mortal child around us? He'll be used as a weapon to break our morale if he dies!"

"B-But Eng-"

"No buts. Take him to an orphanage."

He nodded softly and picked up the sleeping child, carrying him to an orphanage and placing him inside. He only got halfway back to the base before the air raid sirens went off. He turned fast and started running back, seeing where the planes were going. He saw kids and adults running past but he couldn't find Elijah. Where was Elijah! He saw the bomb hit the orphanage and his blood turned cold. He quickly hid and waited for it to end before going straight to the orphanage and digging through rubble.

"Elijah? Elijah! Eli-"

There in a bloody heap was Elijah's body, blonde hair lying limp on the floorboards. He shrugged off his favorite bomber jacket and wrapped it around the little one, trying not to stare into his glazed over distant eyes. The kid was only five. He didn't deserve to die like this. He held the child close and ran the entire way back to the base, tears in his eyes. He nearly bowled England over and stuttered out an explanation.

"So basically you want me to raise the dead. Are you an idiot? I'm not a necromancer. That is disrupting the magical balance!"

"B-But Arthur please! H-He's only a child! I-I feel guilty for letting him die!"

"…Well…There is…No. It's too risky."

"TELL ME."

"We could make him a personification…But he would need the blood of a nation and I know none of us wo-"

"I'll do it."

"Are you sure Alfred? A capital is a lot o-"

"I said I would do it! Now let's get this over with!"

England nodded and motioned for America to follow him as they went to the basement and walked into a room Alfred had never been in before. It made his head hurt honestly. Arthur took Elijah from the American's arms and laid him down on what Alfred assumed was an occult symbol. Arthur handed Alfred a knife and he knew what to do. He held the blade and quickly dragged it across his palm, watching the blood bubble up.

"Okay. Now you have to do the same to him and make sure your hands are touching. Then close your eyes and do NOT open them until I say."  
"O-Okay."

He walked over to Elijah's tiny body and sliced open his tiny palm and pressed their hands together, shutting his eyes. He swore he could feel a tingle over his entire body but it might have been the cold draft basements usually had. He could hear England's voice vibrating in his skull and felt light as air but never once did his eyes open.

"Terra et Caelum caeli Exaudi orationem meam. Revocabit animam quæ revivíscunt reduc ad puppim ripaeque propinquat. Præcipio tibi in nomine viridi mage! Unum est!"

Alfred felt a bright fire rush over his body and exit through his hand into little Elijah. He heard England tell him to open his eyes and he didn't see any blood on him anymore. Alfred looked at his own palm and only saw a small scar. His eyes darted back to Elijah as he began to stir and Alfred pulled him close.

"W-Where am I…Who…Who am I?"

"E-Elijah Jones…Washington D.C. You are my son."

"I-I am? I-I am! Daddy!"

Alfred's heart melted at the beautiful and happy look of his new son. He wondered about Lovino in that moment…Would he react well? He hoped so. After all, Alfred would confess as soon as they met again. He started to imagine Lovino's face but was brought from his thoughts as he picked up Elijah and carried him off to bed, knowing everything was finally changing. He wondered if Lovino was feeling the same joy right now.

"I-I can't take this anymore…"

Lovino shuddered as he was dragged from his bunk for the third time that day. What did they want of him now. More fun shoving heated irons up his ass? More beatings? Maybe they wanted to spit on him…He watched as he was dragged past his 'torture chamber' and towards the back. Oh no…Did they learn he was a nation? Were they going to test it?! He was tossed into a group of people as they were all marched to the brick buildings. He heard what the guards said about these buildings. It was the final stop. The march of death. He shuddered as they were told to strip and they went into the room with iron pipes rising to the ceiling. He knew he couldn't die…Could he? He was pushed and forced to move through the crowd. The fools. They were all fools. He knew what this place was for. It was a gas chamber. He raced for the door as it shut, his fists pounding on it as he heard something moving in the pipes. No! He couldn't die! Not like this! He needed to take care of Edward! He promised he'd be there! He promised…He promised Alfred they'd meet again. Alfred…He had to get back to Alfred. He needed to tell him how he felt! The gas started to fill the room as he tried not to breathe, pounding on the door with all his might. Every gulp of air burned his lungs and he desperately tried to scream, tears rolling down his face. He didn't dare climb over the already dead to get a gulp of fresh air. His world started turning black after five minutes and he stumbled back. He couldn't let it end like this. He…He couldn't…He hit the floor, coughing as his lungs felt like they had melted as he eventually went unconscious. When he starting coming to again it was so hard to breathe and he heard voices.

"Prisoner 1992011225 is still breathing…How…"

"He's a nation! No wonder he tolerates so much!"

"Then we better give him more than the usual torture from now on…"

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck! They realized the irony of his number. Why did this have to happen to him. He was pulled up as his eyes blearily opened and he saw the bodies being dragged off to be cremated. He would never see Edward again now…Would he. He lost his last golden beam of hope. They dressed him back in some prisoner's garb and dragged him back towards the barbed wire fences of the camp. Everything came in flashes after that. He remembered his face being slashed and his mouth being used forcibly for pleasure. He remembered the knife in his stomach that hooked around his intestines and pulled them out. This was just like his youth. He couldn't seem to fucking die no matter what happened to him. Eventually he managed to stay conscious and realized Edward was trying to clean his wounds. He was so confused. How did Edward get there…Did they both die? No…He could hear the guards outside. They brought him back to his bunk…Great. Fucking great. They were taunting him now. Taunting the fact, he would never escape this hell. Edward paused, realizing Lovino was awake and frowned.

"P-Papa. Thank god…I-I thought you were gone…I was so scared."

"No…N-No I'm okay. Papa's okay…It's going to be okay…"

The words were empty promises but it was a shimmer of hope, a spark of determination. He pulled Edward close and winced, having forgotten his pain for a moment. He wasn't sure what he honestly felt anymore…Intorpidito…Wait…No…What was the English word? Numb…Yeah, he felt numb. So numb of everything but the affection of the teenage Polish boy he called his son. His Edward…God…If Alfred could see him right now. He'd probably end up crying like a baby…Hell, that idiot was still technically a baby. Lovino had lived through way more centuries that Alfred. He knew how to overcome most numbness…This numbness though. It was a chilling one…One you couldn't shake. It was the sense of despair, impending doom. He shut his eyes and tried to breathe, finally feeling air coming into his lungs again. Good…He wasn't dead yet. That was all he needed. He drifted back to unconsciousness, wondering about Alfred and praying he'd be rescued soon.

"Come on buddy. Say America."

"Daddy!"

"No buddy…A-me-ri-ca."

"Muwica!"

He smiled softly and laughed, holding his capital as he waited for the meeting to begin. They had a lot to discuss, especially saving France and the rest of Mainland Europe. Alfred had his own goals, finding Lovino, kissing him until the world froze in place, but that would have to wait. He had a son to care for. He had a war to win. All of this would have to be done before he did any romantic gestures. He sighed and pecked Elijah's head, a sad smile on his face. His laugh was just like Lovino's…It was beautiful yet made him want to cry. He just wanted Lovino back.

 _"The world? The world is not interested in us. Today, everything is possible, even the crematoria..." ― Elie Wiesel, Night_


	7. Ch 6: Hope Abandoned, Hope Gained

**_Warning: There will be gore, torture, molestation, suicide and rape._**

 _1944_

Elijah seemed to be growing like a weed. Over a year he seemed to be aging at an alarming rate. It must have been the economy or the military power during this war but Elijah was now twelve years old and really grew into himself. He had the curliest blonde hair and shining blue eyes. It sadly also meant that because of his rapid growth he was incredibly shy and reserved. Alfred was trying so hard to get him out of his white, freckled shell but it was easier said than done. He was currently carrying some paperwork and muttering, Elijah in a sweater vest and pants following behind.

"Hey pops! Can we go out for ice cream later?"

"Hm? Oh sure champ. Just gotta get this to England."

"Is grand-père doing better?"

"Oh France? Yeah he's doing better. I think I heard him scolding England earlier."

"That's good! I don't want him to have any more nightmares like all you nations seem to have."

"Oh…Heh…Yeah. I think he'll be doing a lot better now."

"I'm going to go play in Mr. Ivan's room!"

"Okay just don't get caught."

"I won't!"

He saw his kid run off and sighed. Sure, they'd rescued France but he was still completely out of it. He hadn't spoken to anyone since the operation that saved him. He would scream in the night and they had to not wear military uniforms around him. It was worrying. Would he be like this forever? He saw England walking by and passed the paperwork over and tried to keep walking but was grabbed by the arm by England.

"America…Do you…Do you think he'll get better? Do you think he'll remember me…Remember any of us?"

"England. Dude. Relax. He managed to recognize he wasn't in that hellhole of a prison anymore. He'll remember you without a problem. Just wait it out."

"Alright…I'm going to visit him…You know lilies are his favorite."

"Yeah I know. Don't fuck him too hard."

"ALFRED!"

He ran off laughing until he was out of sight. Then he pulled the letter out. It was nearly destroyed now, only the signature still intact. He knew Lovino was in hell now. He saw what mainland Europe looked like. He knew…He knew Lovino wasn't fighting with the Axis anymore. He saw the life gone from Feli's eyes. It was so cold…So distant. It was creepy. Had Germany done that to him or was he crying…It was hard to tell across the battlefield. He didn't care to know either. He knew it was bad but he just wanted Lovino back. He wanted to apologize for the fight they had when he left. He wanted to fix everything. Remembering it just seemed to make him even more worried.

 _"All you seem to care about is your damn money! Land of opportunity my ass!"_

 _"I didn't ask for any lip from the hired help!"_

 _"'Hired help'? Is that all I fucking am to you now? The god damn help?"_

 _"Well I did hire you after all."_

 _"I thought that was a favor from one nation to another! You segregate your people; you deny other people jobs! You are a hypocrite!"_

 _"Fine if hate it so much LEAVE!"_

 _"MAYBE I FUCKING WILL!"_

God…It was stupid now that he thought back. That next year the stock market crashed and everything went to hell. He should have listened to Lovino. He should have done things different but he was blinded by the limelight. So great was his 'reign' and so brilliant his nation's glory that long was the shadow he cast. But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly takes hold of the mind of its host. He was so foolish to listen to it and do nothing to stop his own destruction and the ruining of the only thing he held dear now other than Elijah. He slipped the piece of letter back into his jacket and continued walking as he thought about the horrors Lovino was going through.

"I want to die. I want to fucking die. Just end me already."

Lovino was done. He was ready to embrace death. The guards had made him so physically and emotionally dead he didn't even feel them violating him anymore. They never gave him enough time for wounds to close or for scars to form or fade. He could swear they even branded his ass with a swastika at some point. To think it used to be a Buddhist symbol of peace. Those days were definitely long over. He let out a shaky breath as they dragged him back to the barracks and Edward tried to clean up his wounds. He'd lost his letter at least three months ago. The guards had burned it in front of his eyes when he was caught reading it. He wanted to feel the crinkled paper and dream about the times he was happy. The times he was actually able to smile. He'd stopped crying all the time too. His tears were unable to fall. He had no tears left. What good would tears even do in a hell like this. Nothing. They would do nothing. He shuddered as Edward tried to clean up one of his arm wounds. His arm was definitely infected…He'd have to remove it before he was knocked unconscious by infection. He couldn't have that. They might use Edward instead of him! He needed to keep Edward safe. He had to keep Edward safe…Maybe it was safer if Edward didn't have to worry about being affiliated with him. Maybe he could end it all. He waited for Edward to finish and go off to do work before he limped his way to the electrified barbed wire. He'd seen so many other prisoners do it. Just grab and let it do the work. He grabbed it and felt the electricity go through him. He swore he could hear his grandfather's voice. He shut his eyes and actually smiled before he felt people pull him off. Wait…One of his arms was numb…It was numb wasn't it? When he opened his eyes he knew the truth. His arm was still hanging to the wire…It actually rotted off his body. He actually vomited at the sight and blacked out. When he awoke again he was bandaged up and he swore he could still feel his missing arm being tossed into a cremation oven. It was so hot…So fucking hot. It burned. Was this what France felt when he was guillotined? It was horrible. The more worrying question would be if he would grow it back. Could he grow it back? Would he need to have a prosthetic? God that thought made him scarily sick. He also realized he was back in the barracks again and Edward was sleeping beside him. He used to be so innocent. So pure. He heard a voice as he looked towards the barracks door. Feli! Feli was here! He was saved! He then saw Germany behind him. Shit. He watched them walk past.

"Now do you understand?"

"Yes Germany…Romano...Why did you go against Germany? Why…"

"He's no longer your brother…But if you want you can pick a prisoner to raise."

"Feli it's me! Romano! Your brother!"

"Brother? What brother?"

He shivered at that tone of voice. He was truly brainwashed. He saw Feli approach Edward and point to him. No…They couldn't! They couldn't take Edward from him! He tried to protect Edward but was shoved aside by Germany as Edward was picked up and carried away. Lovino finally found his tears as they flowed freely down his face as he cried out for his son. He promised to protect him! He promised to be his father! He promised! His last light was gone and he could see Germany smirking. He knew! That bastard knew! He couldn't stop shaking. He couldn't stop crying. All he could do was cry out. Eventually he just fell asleep where he lay, unable to even move. When he woke up again he had lost all hope. All will to fight. He let the guards do what they wanted. He let people use and abuse him. He didn't care anymore. He couldn't care anymore. He'd lost Edward. He lost the letter. He lost everything. What hope could he have. God had abandoned him. His brother had abandoned him. Everyone had abandoned him. He was going to die here. He knew he was going to die here. The barbed wire would be his tomb, his ashes spread across Poland by the wind. He would never see Alfred again. He would never see Edward again. He would never see the American sunshine again. He would never…He would never hold Alfred or apologize for his anger that night. He would never have a life again. He slept off his sadness and emptiness, praying for death. It was all he did anymore and all he ever would do now.

"America please remove your child from my room."

"Huh?"

"Your child is trapped in my closet. Please get him out. He could get hurt."

"OH SHIT!"

Alfred ran off to Russia's room to disentangle Elijah with a laugh. The kid seemed to be getting into all sorts of trouble now. Sure, the year was almost over and Elijah was still growing but at least he still had his childlike wonder. It was almost a beautiful sight as he dragged Elijah back to his room and smiled as he fixed his clothes.

"Sorry pops. I was looking for his porn."

"Wha- Elijah you are 12! You don't need porn!"

"But pops!"

"No Eli."

"Okay…"

He ruffled Elijah's hair and walked to the meeting room, sitting down and listening. They were going to head across Europe and liberate every country. He prayed Lovino was safe somewhere in hiding but he knew better. He had such a sense of dread he knew they would find him in a literal hell. He only half listened to the entire thing and as soon as it was over he went to the bar in the base and started drinking. He didn't even notice some of the Allies come in.

"Alfred that's enough. You have a kid to worry about."

"Yeah bro. You need to stop stress smoking and stress drinking. You have Eli to worry about."

"Sorry…I…Sorry."

He put down the glass and got up, walking away and right into France. He looked…Better. A lot better. France even smiled. His hair was short though. He didn't look good with short hair. England and Canada were behind Alfred. Did they recognize him? Were they okay? Alfred saw the tears rolling down his face as he moved forward and hugged them as best he could. He recognized them! They all knew his voice was too damaged to speak but they all knew now he was okay. Alfred had a new ray of hope. He turned away when he kissed Arthur. Alfred didn't need to see his dads kissing right now. He was just glad everything was finally okay.

 _"Escape was not our goal since it was so unrealistic. What we wanted was to survive, to live long enough to tell the world what had happened in Buchenwald." ― Jack Werber, Saving Children: Diary Of A Buchenwald Survivor And Rescuer_


	8. Ch 7 and Epilogue: Love and War

_1945_

Lovino had seen the more fit prisoners marched away. He'd seen everyone leave…He hid and stayed behind to try to care for people. Why did he even care…Why…He knew damn well why. He knew they would come back to kill everyone including him. He was glad. He could finally die. He could barely walk anymore and he still was missing his arm but at least he would be able to be free. To see his grandpa again. Alfred on the other hand had joined Russia and some of the other Allies in crossing Eastern Europe to the west. When they came upon the camp Alfred could smell the death. He hadn't smelled things like this in a long time. Something buried deep in his memories and locked away. He could feel…Something though. Something pushing him forward. Feliciano had surrendered already and handed over Edward. Edward had told him everything that happened. From the time he first met Lovino to the time he was 'rescued' by Feli. It made his skin crawl. The Allies descended on the camp and liberated it with ease. It was so hard to try to find Lovi in the crowd of shaved heads and skeletal people until he remembered something. Something that always brought Lovi from across his house back in the Roaring 20s.

"Oh what will I do with this big ball o-ACK!"

He was tackled to the ground by a sobbing man. Alfred knew those sobs though and the mumbled Italian. Lovino…God he looked like hell! Was he missing an arm?! He sat up and held him close as Lovino gripped Alfred's uniform and sobbed.

"Hey…Hey Mano…It's okay. I got you."

"Fucking idiot! Y-You could have come sooner!"

"Sorry Mano…I'm here now. That's all that matters."

He got up and carried Lovino to one of the trucks and wrapped a blanket around him. Lovino didn't dare let go the entire time and Alfred didn't dare push him away. By the time the rest of the Allies returned they were shaken to the core. They all went back to the temporary base in silence. There was silence as Alfred got on a place with Lovino and took him to London with England in tow. When they landed he finally spoke again, his voice hoarse and shaking like his body.

"And I dead…Is this all a dream?"

"No Mano. I promise. You don't have to suffer anymore. Edward's expecting you."

"E-Edward? H-He's okay?"

"Well yeah. He acts a lot like you. Stubborn. He even tried to come with when we rescued you."

Alfred carried Lovino in and laid him down as they heard voices from out in the hall passing by.

"Like hell my pops is gonna make you a capital!"

"He will! My papa loves me too much to let me die."

"BOYS!"

"Sorry dad!" "Sorry Mister Ameri- YOU'RE BACK!"

Edward ran in and saw Lovino and they both started crying as Edward ran over and hugged Lovino. Alfred ended up being pushed out of the room by England and he didn't know what happened in there since he took Elijah out for ice cream. When he came back Lovino looked good as new with his beautiful hair and shining green eyes. He had both his arms too. Edward was a lot tanner as well, assuming the new Identity of Rome. If the Italian accent hadn't been thick before it sure as hell was now from that kid. He watched the teen boys run off as Alfred walked over and hugged Lovino.

"…Can I tell you something Mano?"

"I already know…I love you too."

 _"Work, love, courage and hope, make me good and help me cope!" ― Anne Frank, The Diary of a Young Girl_

 _2014_

"EDWARD CEVICHIE VARGAS-JONES!"

"ELIJAH COLUMBUS JONES-VARGAS!

"Shit they found the kiddie pool of raw eggs and syrup."

"We should run…"

Elijah and Edward were running for their lives out the front door as their fathers laughed their asses off. So much had happened since that fateful war. Oceans rose. Empires fell. Wars were won. Wars were lost. Throughout it all they had each other. They were technically married now. The pope had done it as a favor. Sure, domestic life hadn't been their original plans but it worked. They spent half the year in Italy and half the year in America. They loved to go to amusement parks and movies or even spend nights by a lit fire just being a family. Sure, it wasn't a perfect life but it was their life. After all, all is fair in love and war.

 _"To turn a blind eye is to be complicit in the brutality yourself." ― Madeleine Payne-Heneghan_


	9. Author Notes

Hey everyone! I actually have decided to turn this into a dramatic reading! If you want to join in the link is below:

.club/projects/all-s-fair-in-love-and-war-dub


End file.
